Tragedy Strikes
by kitsune-love
Summary: Kurama and Botan finally say those three words to each, but there's a new evil trying to keep them apart. Is their love strong enough to keep them together or not?
1. The Beginning

The whole gang is at the park celebrating their victory in the Dark Tournament. Keiko and Yuseke are sitting next to each other underneath a cherry blossom tree. Kuwabara and Yukina are chasing a butterfly around while, unbeknownst to either of them, Heie is watching closely from a tree above them. Shizuru and Koenma are sitting next to each other on the picnic blanket, and Botan and Kurama are sitting next to each other watching the sunset silently.

"Hey Koenma, what do you think of Botan and Kurama huh?" Shizuru said in a teasing voice. "I don't like it. He's too close to her." And, as if on cue, Botan moved closer to Kurama. Koenma growled, but only Shizuru heard. "Calm down Koenma. Face the facts, she doesn't love you anymore. Maybe if you hadn't waited so long, you would be the one next to her right now. But you waited too long. She's already moved on." "But Kurama can't love her, not like I do. He never will." "I think you're wrong. I think they both love each other very much." "It doesn't matter anyway." "What do you mean?" Shizuru and Koenma were so lost in their conversation that they didn't notice that everyone had started migrating to where they were. Immediately when Botan heard they were talking about her and Kurama, she started blushing like crazy, and soon Kurama joined her. Then the conversation got onto Heie and Murkuro, and soon Heie joined them in blushing. "Koenma Sir, what exactly are you talking about?" It was then that Shizuru and Koenma noticed that everyone listening to their conversation. "Well it's nothing important." "Nothing important, you were talking about who I can and cannot be with!! Isn't this important?" "Well, we need to get going now Botan. Goodbye, Shizuru, Heie, Yuseke, Keiko, and Kurama." Koenma's voice dripped with malice when he said Kurama's name.

"Bye everyone!! I probably won't be seeing any of you for a long time, so Yuseke take care of Keiko and stop skipping dates…" Yuseke got mad and Keiko smiled triumphantly. "Kuwabara be good to Yukina, if you hurt her, you'll be in big trouble with people…" Heie smirked at Botan's choice of words, Kuwabara smiled at Yukina and Yukina remained oblivious to everything. "Keiko and Shizuru, you are like sisters to me, so if ever one of the guys screws up, smack them around for me too!!" Yuseke and Kuwabara looked frightened, Shizuru and Keiko had evil smirks on their faces, Heie remained unemotional yet moved further away from Shizuru and Keiko, and Kurama remained the same. "Kurama take care of Shiori, and Heie, and yourself." "I will Botan. I promise." "Good." Kurama and Botan were staring at each other until Koenma cleared his throat. "Well, gotta go now. Bye!!" Everyone started stating their goodbyes and leaving until soon it was only Heie and Kurama in the park.

"You love her kitsune, don't you?" "Heie, where did you come up with something like that?" "I saw the way you were looking at her, the way she looked at you, the way you stared at each other." "What do you- wait, how did she look at me?" "The same way you looked at her." And with that Heie left Kurama. "It's getting dark, I better get home before Okaasan gets worried." And on the whole way home all Kurama thought of was someone with purple eyes and blue hair. And while Botan was on her way back to Reikai, all she could think about was the green-eyed, red-haired man she loved, but was sure did not love her back.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hey everyone, please read and review, but take it a little easy on me, won't ya? I'm a first time fanfic writer, so help me out a little please. If you want to give me ideas or suggestions go right ahead, I'll probably use them. I'm the type of writer who takes many ideas and weaves them together, so I might use your ideas. If I do, I want to give you my thanx, and I'll make sure to mention you. If you wanna flame me, that's allright too, but please take it a little easy on me, like I said, this is my first time writing a fanfic. If you want me to add in other couples, or a character of your own making go ahead and let me no everything. I might use your ideas or characters, but I might not. I'll also probably update a lot since I go to a charter school, but then again, you never know. Well thanx everyone!! J Laterz!


	2. Please Read!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hey everyone, please read and review, but take it a little easy on me, won't ya? I'm a first time fanfic writer, so help me out a little please. If you want to give me ideas or suggestions go right ahead, I'll probably use them. I'm the type of writer who takes many ideas and weaves them together, so I might use your ideas. If I do, I want to give you my thanx, and I'll make sure to mention you. If you wanna flame me, that's allright too, but please take it a little easy on me, like I said, this is my first time writing a fanfic. If you want me to add in other couples, or a character of your own making go ahead and let me no everything. I might use your ideas or characters, but I might not. I'll also probably update a lot since I go to a charter school, but then again, you never know. Well thanx everyone!! J Laterz!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	3. The Truth Came Out

Kurama was sitting at his desk in his room trying to do his homework, but the only thing he could concentrate on was Botan. How he wanted to hold her, be with her… but he couldn't and he knew that. The rules of Reikai prohibited him from being with her. So he decided not to tell her of how he felt about her. But that was proving to be more and more difficult when all he could think of was her, and when she always came to get him first during missions. All the time alone with her was getting to his head. How he wanted her to be his, but she never would be.

"Kitsune, you're loosing concentration." "Oh hello Heie. How long have you been here?" "Long enough for you to be moping about that baka ferry onna" Kurama growled ferociously, and Heie could feel the thorns of a rose against his neck. "She is not a baka ferry onna!"

Botan had heard everything and was shocked, not only at Kurama defending her or moping about her, but also because neither one had sensed her. And then it hit her, she was in her spirit form, and not even Heie's jagan could sense her. She snickered to herself, and, despite her better judgment, stayed to hear more of their conversation.

"Kitsune why are you defending her? You know she's a baka!!" "She is not a baka. Heie if you don't stop calling her a baka I'll-" "You'll what? Have your plants eat me?" "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of locking you in a room with Kuwabara after telling him he's a good singer." "I'd just kill him!! You've lost all your brains since you started thinking about her Kitsune. Just forget her. You said it yourself, you can never be with her, no matter how much you want to." "You're right Heie about everything but you killing Kuwabara. You wouldn't kill him." Botan was shocked to hear that Kurama did feel something for her, maybe he felt as much for her as she felt for him. One could only hope. "I would kill him!" "No you wouldn't. You wouldn't want to make Yukina sad, would you?" "Kuwabara doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him!" Botan finally decided it was safe for her to join the conversation so she jumped in making sure she was in her ningen form. "Hello boys!!" Kurama's face paled and Botan could have sworn that Heie's face paled as well. "How are you two?" "Botan, how long have you been there?" "Umm…long enough to hear Heie say he was going to kill Kuwabara." "How come I didn't sense you? Not even you can hide from my jagan." "Well I was in my spirit form that way no one would see me. So what were you boys talking about?" "Nothing concerning you baka ferry onna" Kurama growled and Botan and Heie both looked at him. When he noticed that Botan had heard he immediately started blushing. "I'm going now. Kitsune, keep in mind what I said earlier though." "I will Heie." And with that, Heie took his leave.

"Umm.. Kurama?" "Yes Botan?" "I have to ask you who you're going with to the Christmas Ball. So…who are you going with?" "The Christmas Ball? I completely forgot about that. Well I don't know. Who are going with Botan?" "Who could I go with? Nobody wants to go with a ferry girl!! I take away happiness!! Now who in their right mind would want me to be their date to the Christmas Ball?!" "I wouldn't mind." Kurama smirked at Botan and she started blushing. "Botan, would you like to go with me?" "I'd love to Kurama!!! Oh thank you so much!!" Botan jumped at Kurama to give him a hug, but Kurama lost his balance and as they fell, they ended up kissing. Once they broke apart, they looked at each other, and before they knew it, they were locked in a deep passionate kiss that neither wanted to end.

While Kurama and Botan were upstairs making out, the doorbell rang. Shiori opened it to see Yuseke, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, Heie, and Koenma. "Oh hello everyone!!" Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina went to give Shiori a hug. Since nobody else was talking Koenma decided to ask the question, "Umm excuse me Shiori, but is Kurama here?" "Oh yes, he's upstairs in his bedroom. I have to tell him I'm leaving anyway, so come on everyone." When they neared Kurama's room they could all hear noises, but couldn't decipher what they were.

Shizuru whispered to Heie "Hey, what's going on there? You've got your jagan, use it" "I don't need to use my jagan, I already know what's going on. The kitsune and the baka ferry onna are, as you ningens call it, making out." He whispered back. Before Heie or Shizuru could tell everyone they should leave, Shiori had already opened the door, and everyone let out a gasp at what they saw.

Botan was underneath Kurama kissing him with as much passion as he was kissing her with. When the door opened, they both looked up and started blushing like crazy, and Kurama hurriedly got off of her.

Shiori, Yuseke, Keiko, Shizuru, Heie, and Kuwabara were all grinning madly, Yukina was smiling, and Koenma looked mad enough to kill. "Botan what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Reikai right now taking care of Hinageshi, remember?" He was unable to hide the anger in his voice and everyone looked at him shocked. Botan looked pretty mad at Koenma, but she grinned at the rest of them and they grinned back. "Bye Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Heie, Shiori, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina!! See you all later!!" "Kurama, I'm warning you…Stay away from her!" "Why should I?" "Because you know the rules. No one from Makai or Ningenkai is allowed to be with someone from Reikai. Plus she is one step away from being an angel. And you…you're the worst kind of demon there is. Not only that, but she's also my betrothed… you have one of two choices. Either I will relieve Botan of her duties as your assistant and assign Hinageshi or Ayame to be your assistant, or you can resign your position as one of the Reikai Tantei." Everyone heard a gasp and turned to see that Botan had not left yet. There were tears running down her face. "Koenma, how could you!! Kurama's made up for everything!! He's one of us now!! And what if I don't want to be with you!! You can't force me to!!! How could you do that? The team just isn't the same without Kurama. You know that once Kurama left, Heie would leave to. So then you would only have Yuseke and Kuwabara. Their not strong enough on their own!!" "Why do you care about what happens to Kurama?" "Because I love him!!" Everyone looked at Botan. She instantly paled and flew off.


	4. IMPORTANT!

By the way.. I forgot to add the disclaimer.. Stupid me!! I don't own YYH or any of the characters, so don't sue me….please….anyway you wouldn't get anything, I've got hardly anything left to give. Well don't forget to read and Review!!


	5. Author's Note

Well I just got a great idea, courtesy of Botan_And _Kurama_Lover. Now all I have to do is write. I'll update as soon as I can. Remember, I don't own YYH or any of the characters, and the idea that I'm using came out of the great mind of Botan_And_Kurama_Lover. Don't forget to Read and Review. You can email suggestions or comments if you want to, I don't mind. I will be changing my email address soon, so as soon as I do, I'll let you all know. Well luv ya guyz!! Laterz. Oh and if you have any ideas for a title, lemme know please!!I'm kinda stuck on that! Hehehe!!


	6. The Good News

****

First I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, and caught my stupid mistakes!! I can't believe I spelled Hiei's name wrong!! I'm such an idiot sometimes… but that's ok. Well I'm not gonna forget to mention that I don't own YYH or any of the characters. And I wanna thank Kurama_Botan_Lover again for giving me an idea to work off of, and KitsuneGirl too for also giving me an idea. Thanx bunches and bunches!! It really means a lot. Enough of my blabbering, time to get working on the story. Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Everyone was still at Kurama's house, shocked at Botan's sudden outburst. After a few minutes of staring at the window that Botan had flown out of, everyone turned their attention to Kurama, but he seemed not to notice, and just continued to mumble to himself with a grin on his face. Shiori was the first one to regain her composure.

"Kurama? Are you ok?" "She loves me. She actually loves me." "Yes well she did say that didn't she?" "Okaasan, you don't know what this means to me. If she loves me, then-" Koenma chose this exact moment to cut in "Then she's going to have to forget you. Kurama, what kind of life could you give her? You're an 

ex-thief. And you know the rules. I'm going to take my leave now. Goodbye everyone." Koenma left and everyone else decided it would probably be best to leave also. Keiko had to drag Yusuke, while Kuwabara eagerly followed Yukina. Shizuru and Heie were the last to leave.

After everyone was gone, Shiori began to talk to Kurama. "What's wrong Kurama? I've never seen you so sad before?" "Okaasan, I love her! I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her, and now that I know she feels the same way about me. There has to be something else I can do. I have to have her by my side. I can't deny it." "Oh" Shiori was sure that her that her son thought the

Blue-haired girl beautiful, but she never truly understood the depth of his affections for her. "Oh Kurama, if she loves you as much as you love her, and I'm sure she does, then she'll find a way to be with you. After all, she does come over sometimes even though she should be ferrying souls, am I right?" "Yes Okaasan. I still can't believe she let that slip around you." "Well, if she hadn't let it slip, then I would never have known about Reikai, and demons, and Heie's third eye, and you being a demon, and all that important stuff that I should know about." "True. But Koenma wasn't too happy about her telling." "It seems like he's always on her case, if not for one thing, then for another." "That's true." Shiori and Kurama shared a good laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in Reikai…

George runs into a tear-faced Botan. "Botan, Koenma need to speak with you now." "Ok, thank-you George." Botan went and met up with Koenma. "You needed to speak with me?" "Yes, Botan. I was talking to Ayame, and I've started to see things from a different perspective. But I need you to answer some questions for me, ok?" "Ok." "Do you truly love Kurama?" "Yes." "How much?" "With all my heart. Koenma, what is this about?" "Ayame and I were talking earlier and she made me realize I was only hurting you by keeping you away from Kurama, but you know the rules." "So what are saying?" "I want you to think it over, and talk to Kurama about this. But if you two truly love each other as much as everyone says you do, then I'm not going to be the one to stop you from being together. I would allow you to live as a ningen. I'll ask for your answer at the end of the week. Think about it until then." Botan got really excited "Do you really mean it Koenma?!" Koenma merely nodded and Botan ran out to go talk to Kurama. Ayame walked in "See, Koenma, that wasn't so hard now was it?" "Ayame?" "Don't worry Koenma. I'm sure you'll find the right one for you." And with that Ayame walked away, but not before giving Koenma a wink. "Ayame just what do you mean?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Ningenkai, at Kurama's house…

Botan rang the doorbell and patiently waited until Kurama opened the door. Botan immediately jumped into his arms. Kurama kissed her. "Botan what are you doing here? I thought you were getting married to Koenma?" "Nope!!" Botan then related the entire story to Kurama. "Botan?" "Yes Kurama?" "When you become human, I mean if you become human, ummm…. Would you like to stay with me and be my girlfriend?" "I'd love too!!!"

Shiori heard Botan's voice and went to see what was going on. She smiled a smile that touched both ears when she saw the two at the door. Kurama was holding Botan up and they were lip-locked in a very passionate kiss. 'Why is it, every time I see them together now, they're kissing? Oh well, at least their both happy. And maybe I'll get a couple of grandkids out of this deal. Hehehe…'

Shiori just stood there watching the two. Soon Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yuseke, Yukina, Hiei, and Keiko joined Shiori in watching the two, but neither Botan nor Kurama seemed to care.


	7. Therapy, Secrets, and Proposals

****

Hey everyone, I wanna thank you all for reviewing. I'm kinda having some trouble thinking about what's going to happen, so I'm just gonna write and whatever happens, happens. Now back to the story, and remember, I IDON'T own yyh or any of the characters.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Recap of what happened last time:

Shiori heard Botan's voice and went to see what was going on. She smiled a smile that touched both ears when she saw the two at the door. Kurama was holding Botan up and they were lip-locked in a very passionate kiss. 'Why is it, every time I see them together now, they're kissing? Oh well, at least their both happy. And maybe I'll get a couple of grandkids out of this deal. Hehehe…'

Shiori just stood there watching the two. Soon Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, and Keiko joined Shiori in watching the two, but neither Botan nor Kurama seemed to care.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to everyone watching the two, Kurama and Botan stopped kissing. When Bota nsaw everyone looking at her, she blushed and hid her face in Kurama's shirt. Shiori, figuring everyone would want a snack and something to drink, went to go make something. She did, afterall, want to hear Botn's story.

"Everyone, let's go inside now, my mother seems to be calling us in." Shizuru looked inside the door and saw Shiori carrying trays of food and drinks into the livign room, so she ended up being the first to go in. Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed her, while Yukina and Hiei stayed with Kurama and the still blushing Botan. "Botan?" "Yes Yukina?" "Ummm… are you staying in Ningenkai? Or are you going backto Reikai?" "Well, for the rest of the week I'm going to stay in Reikai and pakc everything up and say goodbye to everyone, and then I'm going to live here." "Here? You mean at Kurama's house?" "No, I mean in Ningenkai." "Where in Ningenkai?" "I don't know yet. Maybe Genkai will let me stay at her temple." "I'm sure she would. We should go inside now, everyone is waiting for us." Once Yukina was out of earshot, Botan started talking to Hiei. "You know Hiei, you should take some lessons from Yukina on how to be more sociable. It could really help you get more friends and be a little nicer." Kurama started laughing until he noticed Hiei giving Botan the deadliest glare he could, then he started glaring at Hiei. "Hn, baka kitsune. Baka ferry onna." Hiei walked in the house. Botan and Kurama looked at eac hother and then walked in the house, hand in hand.

"So, Botan? Whose going to take your place as our assistant? Is she hot?" "Yusuke!!!" "Ow, Kieko do you have to slap so hard?" "Quit being such a baby Yusuke!!" "But I'm not being a baby?" "Oh you're helpless Yusuke. I don't know how I fell in love with such a baka!!" "But honestly, I'm not a baby, I'm not helpless, and I'm not a baka!" "Yes you are Yusuke!" "No I'm not!" "Urameshi! It isn't nice to yell at a lady! You should apologize!" "Now, now everyone. Enough arguing, this is a happy time, I don't want to hear anyone yelling at anyone else, is that clear?" "Yes Shiori!" "Good! Now let's all sit down. Good, Yusuke sit next to Keiko." "But she's gonna smack me again!" "Yusuke she won't smack you if you don't deserve it. So Yusuke sit next to Keiko on the couch, and I'll sit on the other side of you. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei can all sit on the other couch. Kurama and Botan can share that chair I guess, and Shizuru and Koenma can share the other one. Understood?" "Yes Shiori" "Yes Okaasan." "Good. Now we're only waiting for Koenma to get here."

"Okaasan, what exactly are we doing? I don't understand." "WE're going to have a little chit-chat." "Almost like a therapy seesion, eh Shiori?" "Yes. Hello Koenma. You're going to share a chair with Shizuru, ok?" "Ok." "Okaasan, what exactly is the point of this?" "It's just going to allow us to get to know each other better, and get stuff of our chests so we feel better. We'll start with you Keiko." "Ok, but what do I talk about?" "Anything that's bothering you sweetie. Noone is going to interrupt you. We'll ask questions at the end, allright?"

"Ok! Well I didn't want to say anything but it really bugs me when you leave in a the middle of a date, or when you completely stand me up Yusuke. Shiori I love your cookies and I need the recipe please!! And Kuwabara you have to stop arguing with Hiei and Yusuke, it really bugs the crap outta me!! And Yukina, I love you like a sister, I really do! But you're too gosh darn quiet!! And you should come shopping with me, so we can get you something else to wear other than that kimono. Don't get me wrong it looks great on you, but I'm just tired of seeing it. Hiei you gotta start being more sociable, and you gotta teach Yusuke how to spike his hair like that, it's hot!! Shizuru you have to stop smoking, it's bad for your health and I don't want you to dei! Koenma, you should stop being so damn strict on everyone and start coming to Ningenkai more. And you should get yourself a girlfirned, who knows, maybe Shizuru will agree to be your girlfriend, enma only knows what she does without a boyfrined. Kurama it's about damn time you asked Botan to be your girlfrined! Enma only knows how many times you've made googly eyes at her, flirted with her, defended her, I don't know how you could have been such a coward. Botan, you have to stop wearing that darn kimono. Next time I go shopping, I'm taking you and Yukina with me, and we're going to get you both mega makeovers, and tons of new clothes. Deal?"

"Ok, now it's your turn Yusuke." "Allrigth, Keiko, you have to stop slapping me and yelling at me. Shiori, you're wonderful, I love you like my second mom! Kuwabara you're sucha baka, you know I'm right all the time, after all I am the great Yuuke! So just stop arguing with me already! Yukina, I have to agree with kieko, you should go shopping with her, maybe then I won't have to. Hiei, you're such a loser, but the team just wouldn't be the team without you. Shizuru stop smoking and start beating the crap outta your brother more often, maybe you'll knock some sense into him. Koenma, stop being so damn strict on botan. She does the best she can, she always has. Kurama, stop being such a coward and just ask botan to marry you already, everyone here knows you two are gonna get married eventually. Botan, whenever he asks you, say yes. Don't be a chicken, I know how much you love him. Well I'm done. And don't nobody ever mention that I joined in a therapy session. It'll rtuin my reputation"

"Well I guess it's my turn now. Keiko dear, you really should take it easier on Yusuke, he does the best he can. But Yuseke, you have to stop leaving in the middle of dates. I hate seeing Keiko cry because you left her again. Kuwabara, you really should stop starting arguments with Hiei and Yuseke, you'll neve rwin. They're just too stubborn to let you, even if you are right. Yukina dear, you really should come over more often, I do love your company. Hiei, realx some. You're always so tense every time I see you. Shizuru, you really should stop smoking. You're much too young to die. Koenma, take it a bit easier on everyone please. Kurama, I don't want you getting botan pregnant before you two are married! And botan darling, we have to start preparing your wedding now!! Won't that be fun? Well now that I'm done, Kuwabara, it's your turn."

"Keiko, you really should stop smacking people, it hurts!! Urameshi, you know I'm right so just stop rguing with me. Shiori I love your cooking! Please don't ever die! Yukina, my love, I love you. You're perfect just the way you are! Hiei, lighten up a little. Stop arguing with me, I may not be stronger, faster, or smarter than you, but I'm still bette rthan you, cuz I got Yukina!! Sis, you should get yourself a boyfriend so you can leave me alone. Hehe. Koenma, you should give botan more breaks, and me more breaks. Kurama, I need help with school, so you're gonna be my tutor. Botan, you're really pretty, fo corse not as pretty my my dear Yukina. But you should stop hitting me with your oar, it hurts! You're turn my dear Yukina!"

"Oh, what do I say? Keiko, you're like my sister, thank you. Usuke, thank you for saving me. Shiori, I'll come over more often, I promise. Kazuma, you're so funny! Hiei, thank you for trying to help me find my brother, I just can't believe that you couldn't find him. Shizuru, you should stop smokling. Koenma, please be easier on botan. Kurama, you be nice yo botan. Botan, I love you like my sister oo. I really don't know what else to say. You're turn Hiei."

"hn, I really don't see the point in this. Spirit detective's mate, stop slapping people, Kuwabaka is right, it does hurt. Spirit detective you just got lucky when fighting me. Maybe we'll have a rematch sometime when you get stronger. Kitsune's Okaasan, you owe me sweet snow for doing this. And your cherry attitude annoys me to no end. Kuwabaka, stop making googly eyes at my sister. Yes Yukina, you heard right. I am your brother, I just never wanted you to know. Kuwabara's baka sister, next time you're beating the crap out of your brother let me know so I can join in too. Baka prince of Reikai, stop sending that annoying ferry onna afterme. You know I can't stand her. Kitsune, how the hell can you stand being with that baka ferry onna. But then again when you're kissing her, you don't have to hear her speak I guess. Maybe I should stry that next time she bugs me. Baka ferry onna you annoy me to no end, and I think you enjoy doing it. One of these I might lose my patience with you and cut that precious tongue of yours off if you don't stop being so damn bubbly. Hn, I'm done now, Kuwabara's baka sister, your turn."

"kieko, you should come shopping with me more often, I can't stand seeing you always in that skirt. Yuseke you dimiwit, stop ditching Keiko. Shiori, you had better teach me how to cook better. Baby bro, stop being such an embarassment. You're an idiot, you really are, try taking lessons from Yukina, maybe thn you'll actually learn something. Yukina, you had better come shopping with me too, maybe we can find you someone better than my baby bro. Hiei loosen up a little. Maybe you oughta come and hang out with me and my friends a little sometimes. That migth help. Koenma, if you don't start sending my baby bro on more missions, I'm gonna go crazy, and then I'll take it out on you. Kurama, good hoice. I couldn't have picked someone better for you. Botan, take good care of him, will ya? Well your turn Koenma."

"ok, Keiko, would you maybe like to become a new spirit detective? From what I know, you throw a crazy punch that makes even Yuseke run away. Yusuke, you better start getting stronger, but stop trying so hard to put everything on your shoulders. Shiori, take good care of Kurama, he's a good kid. Kuwabara, stop trying to impress Yukina so much, it annoys even me. Yukina, maybe if you get Hiei to train you a little or Kurama, it would help you to defend yourself so nothing ever happens to you while they're all gone. Hiei, I'm surprised you told Yukina you're her brother, you vowed never to let her know. Shizuru, please stop smoking, I don't want to die from second-hand smoke. Well I don't even know if I can die, but if I can, I don't want to. Kurama, you had better take good care of botan or else I'll come after you myself. Botan, you had better take good care of Kurama, and don't ever forget us in Reikai. You're turn Kurama."

"kieko, the others are right, your slaps do hurt. You should loosen up a little more. Yusuke, you are an idiot, but a lucky one at that. Maybe some day e'll have a good fight, eh? Okaasan, thank you for everything. I wouldn't be where I'm at today if it weren't for you. Kuwabara, you're strength has increased drastically since we first met. Yukina, the purest one of all. Even when everybody moves on, please don't ever forget us. Hiei, my best friend of all. If you touch botan, you know you're really going to get it don't you? Shizrur, you really should stop smoking. Koenma, maybe you should go out with Shizuru, it could be good for both of you. Or maybe Ayame? Botan, you make my life worth living. Thank you and I love you, I truly do. Your turn now."

"thanks Kurama! Keiko, we really should go shopping some time soon. Girl time! Yuseke stop being such a pervert and maybe you won't get hit so often! Shiori, thank you for everything. Kuwabara, you are an idiot. Sometimes I just want to strangle you myself. And you deserve it every time I hit you with my oar, same with Yusuke. Yukina, thank goodness you came around. If Kuwabara hadn't fallen in love with you, he'd still be chasing me around. Hiei, if you don't stop giving me death glares, I'll send Kurama after you!! And I mean it!! Shizuru, stop smoking. I don't want you to die. Koenma, I won't ever forget all of you in Reikai. Kurama, I loe you too, I truly do. Thank you for everything. Ok. Now what Shiori?"

"Now we can go around and tell everyone else what we've learned and what we're going to do about it. Going in the sme order."

"well I guess I'm going to try and stop hitting everyone so hard, but you better start training me then Yusuke, so I won't be helpless and get kidnapped all the time, and if you don't, I'll kill you till you're dead! Bam! Your turn"

"I'll try to stop being sucha pervert…but botan, your kimono is kinda tight and you can almost see-" Yuseke stopped talking when he got a msack from botan, a smack from Keiko, and the worst glare the world had ever seen from Kurama. "Well I think my turn is up."

"I guess everybody loves my cooking. Maybe I'll come up with some new recipes with you girls."

"I'll stop starting arguments with uramsehi. It's only fair to him that he not have to lose an argument to me."

"kazuma, you should try being nicer to my brother. Hiei, I love you! Thank you for everything."

"hn. Fine, I'll try being nice to the baka and the kitsune's mate."

"allright, allright. I'll quit smoking. Or atleast I'll try to quit smoking."

"maybe I will ask Ayame to be girlfriend."

"well I guess now would be the perfect time to ask this. Botan…" Kurama got down on one knee and held out a box to her. "would you give me the honor of marrying me?" "Yes! Yes!"

"well actually on second thought, I really haven't been getting along with Ayame that much. It would be absolutely crazy for me to ask her. Plus I like someone else sooo… I guess since everyone else is asking everyone else, Shizuru, will you marry me? I swear I've loved you for the longest time?" "umm…wow! This is sudden! Whattaya think baby bro? Me married to your boss, that would be a kick wouldn't it?" "does that mean yes?" "allright Koenma, I'll marry you. But I have to admit, I'm not the perfect woman, and I sure as heck ain't changing, got it?" "of course" Koenma put a beautfyil stone on Shizuru's figner.

"ok, ok..I was going to wait until later tonight. But I guess I'll do this now too. Keiko, will you be my wife?" "oh Yuseke! I thought you'd never ask!"

"oh girsl! You know what that means don't you? Shiori asked. Then botan, Keiko, and Shizuru all shouted out "TRIPLE WEDDING!!!!" "I can't believe you all are growing so much. There's so much to do, time to get started. Let's go girls." all of the females left the room.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married!"

"and me!"

"and me too!"

"hn. Now she really is your mate. Great."


	8. Kidnapping and Recognition

****

Hey everyone. I've got a great idea on what's going to happen, but I really don't know how to write it, so it might take me longer to update. This chapter is sort of a prologue to what's going to come in future chapters, after all you didn't think the last chapter was the end did you? Remember I don't own yyh or any of the characters. Please enjoy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Recap of what happened last time:

"well I guess now would be the perfect time to ask this. Botan…" Kurama got down on one knee and held out a box to her. "would you give me the honor of marrying me?" "Yes! Yes!"

"well actually on second thought, I really haven't been getting along with Ayame that much. It would be absolutely crazy for me to ask her. Plus I like someone else sooo… I guess since everyone else is asking everyone else, Shizuru, will you marry me? I swear I've loved you for the longest time?" "umm…wow! This is sudden! Whattaya think baby bro? Me married to your boss, that would be a kick wouldn't it?" "does that mean yes?" "allright Koenma, I'll marry you. But I have to admit, I'm not the perfect woman, and I sure as heck ain't changing, got it?" "of course" Koenma put a beautfyil stone on Shizuru's figner.

"ok, ok..I was going to wait until later tonight. But I guess I'll do this now too. Keiko, will you be my wife?" "oh Yuseke! I thought you'd never ask!"

"oh girsl! You know what that means don't you? Shiori asked. Then botan, Keiko, and Shizuru all shouted out "TRIPLE WEDDING!!!!" "I can't believe you all are growing so much. There's so much to do, time to get started. Let's go girls." all of the females left the room.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married!"

"and me!"

"and me too!"

"hn. Now she really is your mate. Great."

****

"Oh this is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I can't believe you three are growing up so much! And I'm going to have grandkids! Oh how wonderful!" "Umm.. Shiori, exactly how many grandkids are you expecting?" "Let's see, I need to have at least one boy and one girl, so how ever long it takes to get a boy and a girl!" Botan pales, and sneaks out into the room living room where the guys are when no one is looking. "Kurama, you're mother has gone crazy!" "What do you mean?" "She already started planning exactly how many kids we're going to have-" Everyone hears Shiori yell from the kitchen, "Yes you're right Kurama and Botan should have ten kids! No wait, twenty!" "Do you see what I mean? She's gone absolutely crazy!" "Hn. That's what you get baka onna." "Hiei stop calling her that." "Hn. Baka kitsune's mate." Well we don't have to worry about that, we aren't going to have twenty kids are we?" Kuwabara starts talking. "hehehe.. Kurama's gonna get lucky with our assistant!" In one second flat, Kuwabara was on the floor with a bump on his head from Kurama, a red hand print from Botan, a slight cut across the stomach from Hiei, and a black eye from Yuseke. "I didn't mean it that way, I swear! But shorty, why are you defending her. It's not like you're getting lucky with her too, are you?" Kuwabara's screams of pain could be heard throughout the city, as we was chased and beaten up by the furious foursome.

"oh Kurama?" "yes Okaasan?" "you are expecting to have children right?" "yes?" "good, well you better make sure that you have twenty children. An old woman like me needs grandchildren." "um, Okaasan, wouldn't one or two kids be enough?" "nonsense! You're having twenty children, and that's that!" everyone but Botan and Kurama. began laughing until Koenma walked in the front door.

"Koenma-sama, you left?" "hai." "when? Nobody saw you leave." "that's not important right now Botan. I need you to go ferry a soul right now, but you have to go alone." "Koenma-sama, why do you look so pale?" "because the soul is deep in the heart of Makai." "WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! ARE YOU CRAZY! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU'RE SENDING MY BOTAN OUT TO THE MIDDLE OF MAKAI ALL BY HERSELF!" Everyone was shocked at this sudden outburst, but they all shared the same opinion. "please don't ask me anymore questions, I'm only doing what my father told me to." "but 

Koenma-sama, can't I at least take Kurama with me then?" "I'm sorry, but no. My father said no one must accompany you." "ok ok. I'll be back everyone. Don't worry." She gave Kurama a kiss goodbye, and then she left. As Koenma saw her hop on her oar, he became visibly paler.

"all right Koenma, you tell us why you sent her away or else. That's our Botan your sending away, you better have a damn good reason and I mean it!" "calm down Yuseke. I really don't know why she's being sent there. Maybe because she's the only one who knows her way around Makai." "Hn. And that's why she gets lost all the time, right?" "Hiei, I don't want you to use your jagan. When everything is taken care of she will come back. Do not try to find her. I'm only relaying the message that my father gave me." then Koenma left.

"Yuseke?" "yes Keiko?" "I think there's someone following Botan." "WHAT? I TOLD KOENMA HE SHOULDN'T BE LEAVING HER ALONE! BUT DID HE LISTEN TO ME? NO! I SWEAR IF SHE GETS HURT-" "Kurama calm down! We're all nervous here." "nervous. Who's nervous? I'm pissed." "Kurama, you know it as well as I do, that she'll be fine. She'll find a way to communicate us if she has to."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later, and Botan still hasn't returned. Koenma is no where to be found, and Hiei's jagan is constantly hurting him.

Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Hiei are all on their way to get Keiko and Shizuru, who are both at Keiko's house, so they can go to the movies or the beach, basically anywhere to relax. 

"Keiko better be ready when I get there. It's been half an hour. If she can take this long tonight, then I'd hate to know how long it's going to take her on our wedding night." They all see Kurama's eyes glaze over with sadness quickly before changing back to a calm and serene look. "kitsune, you miss her don't you?" "she should have been back by now, with as fast as that oar goes. I can't but think that something is terribly wrong."

As they reach Keiko's house, they see a dark shadow in the window suddenly grab Keiko and Shizuru, and seemingly disappear.

"KEIKO!!!" "Hn. That was no ordinary ningen. There's something about him that's oddly familiar." "yes. I feel the same way Hiei, almost as if I should know him." "him? We know it's a him?" "well not exactly, but we'll call it a him for now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The shadow took Shizuru and Keiko to the heart of Makai and locked them in a cell, with a still unconscious Botan. "Botan? Oh my God! Botan! Wake up?" "Keiko? Shizuru? What are you two doing here? How did you get here? Where are the guys?" "one question at a time. We're here because we got kidnapped and taken here, wherever here is. And I have no idea where the guys are, but don't worry they'll find us."

The mysterious shadow walked towards the entrance of the cell that the girls were in. "ah! I see the pretty blue-haired ferry girl is awake." Botan looked at him and a wave of recognition and fear was visible in her eyes. "hey! I know who you are! You're k-"

Don't forget to read and review. Laterz all!


	9. Shocking News

I can't blame you if you're mad at me for not telling you who it is just yet, but I have an idea. Just trust me on this, hehehe… kinda funny that I'm asking you to trust me when you don't even know me…

I don't own YYH or any of the characters.

If I make the characters a little out of character, I'm sorry, but sometimes they just have to be like that, you know? Well on to the story. Hope you enjoy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Recap of what happened last time:

They all see Kurama's eyes glaze over with sadness quickly before changing back to a calm and serene look. "kitsune, you miss her don't you?" "she should have been back by now, with as fast as that oar goes. I can't but think that something is terribly wrong."

As they reach Keiko's house, they see a dark shadow in the window suddenly grab Keiko and Shizuru, and seemingly disappear.

"KEIKO!!!" "Hn. That was no ordinary ningen. There's something about him that's oddly familiar." "yes. I feel the same way Hiei, almost as if I should know him." "him? We know it's a him?" "well not exactly, but we'll call it a him for now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The shadow took Shizuru and Keiko to the heart of Makai and locked them in a cell, with a still unconscious Botan. "Botan? Oh my God! Botan! Wake up?" "Keiko? Shizuru? What are you two doing here? How did you get here? Where are the guys?" "one question at a time. We're here because we got kidnapped and taken here, wherever here is. And I have no idea where the guys are, but don't worry they'll find us."

The mysterious shadow walked towards the entrance of the cell that the girls were in. "ah! I see the pretty blue-haired ferry girl is awake." Botan looked at him and a wave of recognition and fear was visible in her eyes. "hey! I know who you are! You're k-"

****

Back with the guys

"I don't care if it's a him or a her, nobody gets away with stealing my Keiko!" "Don't worry sis, I'm coming!" "Kitsune, what are you thinking?" "I get the feeling this was no coincidence, it was all planned for whatever reason." "What do you mean?" "First Koenma comes and tells Botan she has to go, and as she leaves he gets visibly paler and paler, then Botan disappears, and Koenma's nowhere to be found. Enma won't talk to us, Hinageshi won't tell us anything. Keiko and Shizuru get taken by somebody who seems familiar to both Hiei and I in some way. Something just doesn't seem right. I get the feeling something else is going to happen." "What else could happen?" "Another kidnapping perhaps." "If they're trying to piss us off there's only one other person they could kidnap, but nobody would dare try to hurt my dear Yukina, would they?" "Hn, that's where you're wrong. I spent this entire time using my jagan to try to find Yukina, but I can't. Which means that she's already missing like the other three. I swear if they hurt even one hair on her head-" "They will pay for touching my dear sweet Yukina!!" "Come now, we have to start looking for clues somewhere. Perhaps they'll be some sign of whoever took the girls in Keiko's house, after all that is where she was just taken from." "Smart thinking Kurama."

The boys searched throughout the house, but the only clue they had was the fact that he seemed familiar to Kurama and Hiei, and that wasn't much of a clue to begin with.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayame was running around looking for more information. Though she knew she wasn't supposed to, she wanted to help them find the girls. Botan was always like a daughter to her, and she knew that she had to help save her life, at any cost. "Hinageshi hurry up and come here!" "I'm here Ayame." "I want you to go and take this note to Kurama, and hurry, there's no time to spare." Ayame handed Hinageshi the note and they both headed their separate directions.

Eventually Hinageshi found them. They were in a secluded park where no one would see or hear them. "Kurama! I have important news for you!" "Hinageshi?" "Ayame sent for me to give you this note. Reikai has been in complete chaos since Botan and Koenma left. No one knows what to do or where to go anymore. Please bring Botan back, maybe then Koenma will come back." "I will bring her back, but Koenma better have some damn good excuse this time." "Ayame said there's no time to spare, so hurry and read the note already. But read it out loud please, I want to know what it says too, if you don't mind." "Not at all." The note said:

Kurama, I have some important news for you and the others. As you probably already know the girl's kidnappings and Koenma's disappearance are connected. None of Reikai know exactly why Botan was sent when Hinageshi or I were available, nobody except Enma-sama that is. After Botan went to Makai, Koenma seemingly disappeared, we don't know if he willingly left, or if he was kidnapped also. But that's not important right now. What you need to know is that all the girls are together, I'm pretty sure of that. I have done some scouting around and from what I can tell, they're moving around a lot in Makai, almost as if they don't want to be found, I mean the people who kidnapped them don't want to be found. But before you go rushing into things, you need to know something extremely important. I found out in Koenma's secret files that karasu is alive. He did not die, like we all thought he did. Also, I found out something that might cheer you up a little bit, Kuronue is alive. Don't ask me how, I really don't know. I only read what I could in the files when I had the chance. I don't know what else was written because the files were burned just this morning. Please, all four of you, be safe and bring back the girls alive. I beg of you. Whenever I find something new out, I'll send Hinageshi, so be on the lookout for her too. Good luck, I hate to say it, but you might need it. -Ayame.

"corona is alive? But that's impossible. How?" "Kuronue, kitsune, Kuronue was familiar to both of us, and he's alive. It could be him." "But Karasu is alive too, and wouldn't he want to pay Kurama back for nearly killing him in the tournament. Not only that, but he's familiar to you also." "Shut-up both you! There's no way we're going to find Botan and the others, and get the answers we need if the two of you go at each others throats the entire time." "I'll just be going now, don't forget to keep a look out for me while you're in Makai. I'll make sure to get every bit of information we have. Bye and good luck." "goodbye Hinageshi. Give our thanks to Ayame, will you?" "of course." Hinageshi flew off, but not before opening a portal that would lead them straight to Kurama's lair in Makai.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got there Kuwabara was the first one to talk. "Who's Kuronue anyway? How do you know him? Who do you think stole the girls? Do you think the girls are alive? Do you think the kidnapper is strong? How come you could smell him and I couldn't? Where are we? How do you know this place? Why are there a lot of plants here? Is that a cave? Are you sure we're in Makai? Where in Makai are we? Are we going to get help? Do you think we'll need help? Who are we going to get help from?" "Kuwabara shut-up! Kurama and Hiei are trying to think in case you hadn't noticed. You baka!" "why don't you say that to my face Urameshi!" "Both of you shut-up or you'll face the wrath of my darkness dragon, is that understood? (both Yuseke and Kuwabara immediately became quiet) I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'll answer your questions, since the kitsune seems to be in his own little world. Kuronue was Kurama's partner when he was still a demon. He died, and then Kurama was shot and hid in suiichi minamino's body. But as you know now, he's still alive, somehow. We don't know who stole the girls, but it's extremely possible that it was Kuronue or Karasu. As you heard in the note, we don't' know if they are alive, but we think so. The kidnapper must be strong if he could easily take Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan with no trouble at all. They might not be very strong, but they can defend themselves if necessary, and as we all know, you're baka mates all hit hard. We're in Makai, in front of Kurama's lair. Somehow Hinageshi or Ayame or one of the other baka ferry onnas got us a portal directly here. We won't get help unless we find out if we need it. Is that understood?" "how did you memorize all the questions I asked?" "I, unlike you, have a good memory. Hn" "Quiet, I think I hear something or someone in my lair." Kurama slowly inched forward, until he saw the culprit of the noise, it was none other than Hinageshi herself. "Hinageshi? What are you doing in my lair?" "oh, sorry Kurama. I got here a bit earlier than you guys surprisingly, so I decided to wait here. We think that the girls are somewhere around murkuro's castle, but we're not quite sure. I've already sent word to murkuro that you will be visiting her shortly, so she is awaiting you. Do not waster your time. Good luck boys. I'll talk to you when I find out something new." "Hey shorty? Isn't Murkuro your girlfriend or something?" Hiei just ignored him and started walking in the direction they had to go, alongside Kurama and Yuseke. "Hey! Wait for me!!!"

How did you all like that? Don't forget to read and review. It's probably kind of confusing, though, isn't it? Oh well, you'll probably understand later I hope. Heck, I don't know how I'm going to write it all, I only have my idea to work off of. Laterz all!!


	10. The Meeting

****

I figured you guys would all be wondering who the mystery person is, if you think you know who it is, I can most likely guarantee that you're in for a surprise, if you don't think you know who it is, I can guarantee you're definitely in for a surprise. I've already said this to someone in an email that I know exactly what's going to happen when they find the girls and the kidnapper, and I know about one little incident that I'm going to include, but I'm pretty much stuck on how to write the rest of it. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you don't, that's ok. You can email me and tell me what I should change, or give me ideas if you would like to. Now enough of my stupid ramblings hehehe…and on to the story.

Don't forget, I don't own YYH or any of the characters. I wish I did though, cuz then I could have Botan and Kurama together in the show, and I wouldn't allow it to be kicked off the air, as I know of. If one of you find out when it is on or anything, please let me know. I'm practically addicted to that show!!

Also, if any of you can think of a title, that would greatly be appreciated. I need one!! Hehehe!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Last time:

"Quiet, I think I hear something or someone in my lair." Kurama slowly inched forward, until he saw the culprit of the noise, it was none other than Hinageshi herself. "Hinageshi? What are you doing in my lair?" "oh, sorry Kurama. I got here a bit earlier than you guys surprisingly, so I decided to wait here. We think that the girls are somewhere around Murkuro's castle, but we're not quite sure. I've already sent word to Murkuro that you will be visiting her shortly, so she is awaiting you. Do not waster your time. Good luck boys. I'll talk to you when I find out something new." "Hey shorty? Isn't Murkuro your girlfriend or something?" Hiei just ignored him and started walking in the direction they had to go, alongside Kurama and Yuseke. "Hey! Wait for me!!!"

"Hn, why should we?" "Hey! Say that to my face shorty!!" "Both of you knock it off now! The faster we get to Murkuro's, the better. And the more you two argue with each other, the longer it'll take to get there." "Why is it so important that we get there quickly?" "In case you forgot, my fiancé is stuck out here in the middle of Makai all alone for all we know. Makai and Reikai are not on good terms, and it is pretty obvious that she is from Reikai. I wouldn't be surprised if she and her kidnapper were attacked by youkai on their way to wherever they are right now. In fact, I'd be surprised if they weren't. So now you see why need to hurry to Murkuro's castle." "Hn. And I though the reason was that you were missing holding her close to you and-" "Hiei!" "Hn."

After what seemed like hours of walking, found a small lake. "We're close, very close." "How do you know shorty?" "Murkuro's castle is his home, when he's not sleeping in trees outside my house or in the park." "Hn. Kitsune, must you always tell the baka everything?" "Yes Hiei." "Hn." "Let's take a break everyone. Granted we need to find Botan, but if we faint, then we'll never find her, so we can take five minutes or so." After the five minutes were up, they all noticed a strong power nearing them. It turned out to be none other than "Karasu" Kurama practically growled his name out. "Funny seeing you here." 

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke and Kuwabara were strongly advised by Hiei to stay out of this matter. And so, for once, they both kept their mouths shut and only listened to the conversation between Kurama and Karasu. "I was in fact looking for someone. Perhaps you know her? She's very pretty with blue hair, and purple and pink eyes, she's about your height. You wouldn't happen to know her would you Kurama?" "Why are you looking for her?" "No need for such a harsh tone." "I'll take whatever tone I want to. Now tell me, why are looking for her?" "I was snooping around a little and found that she happens to be your mate, so I figured I might take her, have a little fun with her maybe, and then fight you for her. Of course, after beating you, I would allow you to live long enough to watch me kill her. Hahahahaha!!" "Hn. The kitsune's going to rip out your innards and feed them to you himself for even daring to talk about touching his woman, much less, as you put it, have fun with her." "Enough about that. Now that I've answered your questions, you answer mine. Why are you here?" "I'm looking for her as well. I heard she was here." "You mean you're looking for her too?" Karasu looked absolutely shocked.

"Tell me what you know about her whereabouts. You seem to have been following her around enough to know she was here in Makai." "I only heard around about a blue-haired ferry girl being here in Makai. Somehow I knew it was her. I don't know anything else. Why is she here?" "Why does it matter to you?" "Don't be so harsh Kurama. I'll help you find your mate." "Why?" "I want to fight you, and it's pretty obvious you aren't going to fight until you get her and her safety is ensured. I want a rematch." "Fine. But if you try anything-" "I won't. I was only saying that earlier to rile you up, and it seemed to work wonders, but it wasn't enough to make you fight." "Kitsune are you crazy?! You're going to trust him?! That baka ferry onna must have taken your mind with her when she left!" Hiei immediately felt the prick of a rose against the back of his neck. "You have been warned before not to say anything like that before Hiei, this is the last time I'll let you off. I don't want to ever hear you call her that. Is that clear?" "Hn." "Good, then let's continue our journey." 

Kuwabara and Yuseke were shocked to hear that Karasu was joining them, but decided it would probably be best if they kept their mouths shut, after all Hiei was Kurama's best friend, and if his life would be threatened that easily, then theirs sure as heck would be too.

Though Kurama allowed Karasu to help, he, in no way, trusted Karasu. He was still worried for Botan, but Karasu did promise he would not do anything to anybody and, though he wasn't exactly the greatest demon ever, he was true to his word, Kurama knew that much. But he still found it hard to believe that Karasu was willing to help look for Botan just for a rematch. But at the moment, that didn't matter, all that did was finding her and making sure she was safe and sound in his arms. He promised himself that after all of this, if they both make it out alive, he has to make her his mate immediately. No more waiting. He'd waited long enough to tell her of his feelings, than waited even longer to ask her to marry him, then waited even longer to find out where she was, he wasn't about to wait anymore. The kitsune was getting very impatient, and that wasn't good news for the four accompanying him.

****

Didn't think that was going to happen did you? Next time they'll make it to Murkuro's and Hinageshi will probably come back with more information. Maybe we'll find out who the mystery kidnapper is, and why they kidnapped Botan and the others. You'll all just have to wait and see what happens. Don't forget to read and review.


	11. Murkuro

****

All right everyone. Thanx for reviewing and everything. And a special thanx to Kurama_Botan_Lover who sent me an email giving me a great idea for a title. I'm having a few problems updating as soon as I can because of school, my other story that I have to update which happens to be a Hiei/Botan fic, and the fact that I just don't know what to write anymore. I'm stuck. But I'm going to keep on writing and just let whatever I write happen. Now enough of my stupid ramblings, and onto the story.

I do not own YYH or any of the characters, or, like I said before, I would have Kurama and Botan be together on the show.

Oh and you may have figured out who it is by now that kidnapped them, but have you figured out why? Email me and let me know.

[ ]=thoughts by the way

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Recap of what happened last time:

Though Kurama allowed Karasu to help, he, in no way, trusted Karasu. He was still worried for Botan, but Karasu did promise he would not do anything to anybody and, though he wasn't exactly the greatest demon ever, he was true to his word, Kurama knew that much. But he still found it hard to believe that Karasu was willing to help look for Botan just for a rematch. But at the moment, that didn't matter, all that did was finding her and making sure she was safe and sound in his arms. He promised himself that after all of this, if they both make it out alive, he has to make her his mate immediately. No more waiting. He'd waited long enough to tell her of his feelings, than waited even longer to ask her to marry him, then waited even longer to find out where she was, he wasn't about to wait anymore. The kitsune was getting very impatient, and that wasn't good news for the four accompanying him.

As they continued to walk, Kurama seemed to get more and more agitated and everyone backed off and gave him his space, including Karasu. "Hn. I'm surprised. For someone you wants a rematch so much you sure do seem to be backing away from the kitsune." "Yes and for someone that is supposed to have the strongest tie with him, you seem to be backing away also." "Hn." "That's what I thought."

The five of them continued to walk until they reached Murkuro's castle. "I find that very odd that we haven't been attacked, don't you Hiei?" "Hn. I found a scouter earlier and told him to report to Murkuro immediately to tell her that we were in her territory. Not only that, but Hinageshi did say that she told Murkuro of our coming." "Hinageshi? Now where have I heard that name before?" "She's another one of the ferry girls, and Karasu, I swear, if you touch her-" "But wait a minute here, I though the blue-haired onna, I think her name was Biscuit, or maybe it was Bricky. No I think it was Butter, or maybe Botchy?" Everyone was looking at Karasu like he was crazy. "Botan." "Right Botan. I thought she was your mate. Or do you now have two mates? Or is it not true that Blondie, or whatever her name is, is your mate?" "Botan is my mate. But Hinageshi is not to be touched either Karasu. If you want to live long enough to have a good fair match you better not touch her, and for heaven's sake get Botan's name right!" "all right whatever you crazy kitsune. I got it. If I want to live for a real match then I better not touch Hannibal." This time it was Hiei that spoke up. "Hinageshi. Get it straight Karasu." "Oy! Is this Hovercraft girl your mate?" "Hinageshi! And no she's not [not yet at least], but she is a good friend of the kitsune's mate." "Ok ok, so Butterball and Hankie or friends, and I can't kill them, touch them, or threaten them until after my match with Kurama. Got it."

While all that was going on, Yuseke and Kuwabara were having their own conversation. "Hahahaha!! Can you believe that Kuwabara? He called Botan Butterball, and he called Hinageshi Hankie! Hahahaha!!!" "Hahahaha!! How could anyone be so stupid?" "Haha!! Kuwabara you're pretty stupid yourself you know. You do know that he is only trying to rile Kurama up so he can get a fight before Botan is found right? Hahaha!!" "Shut-up Urameshi!! I'm gonna die of laughter here! Hahahaha!" "Hn. As long as you die, nobody really cares how." "Hahaha!! Say that to my face Shorty!! Hahaha!!" Hiei pulled his katana out of its sheath and put it on Kuwabara's neck. "Shut-up both of you. We're almost at the castle, as you can evidently see I hope, unless you're both as blind as you are dumb [which probably is the case]. Now get up so we can be on our way there."

The five of them walked the rest of the way to Murkuro's castle. When they got there she greeted them personally.

[This is definitely not what I expected. I was told of four not five people. And from the sound of the message that the girl gave me, they were supposed to be in somewhat good moods, though somewhat angered. Now look at them. Hiei looks about ready to kill, though he pretty much always looks like that, Kurama, my I've never seen him look so angry and agitated is that? Hn. Kuwabara I'm assuming is the carrot headed baka that the girl told me of, he looks scared, but can I really blame the ningen? And the other ningen, Yuseke Urameshi, the infamous spirit detective, he doesn't look very happy, and it looks like he was crying, hn, he couldn't have been. Men don't cry, at least my men don't cry. And who is the other one? I know I've seen him before…aha! Karasu! Karasu? That's odd. He doesn't look too happy…] Everyone was just watching Murkuro as she was lost in her thoughts staring at them. "Hn. Would you just-" Murkuro broke out of her thoughts, and at the same time Hinageshi popped up.

"Important news Kurama! We've found out that Botan is indeed safe!" Nobody missed the wave of relief that washed over Kurama's face at the mention that Botan was safe. "Ah, so this is all about a Reikai ferry girl. And exactly why are coming to me about this? You know I don't like ones from Reikai." Hinageshi decided it was time to leave and vanished before anyone could say goodbye. "Murkuro, she's the kitsune's mate, and since she's missing he just hasn't been the same. Hn. Weak ningen emotions." "Very well I shall help you since that is what you obviously came for, but only because she is your mate Kurama. And you can consider this the last time I do something like this. Never again, understood?" "Understood." "Very well, what do you need my help on?" "I only wish for you to stay and hear the messages that Hinageshi brings regarding Botan, and telepathically send them to Hiei, I don't want to put Hinageshi into anymore danger. Also, I hoped that you would find information regarding Botan's whereabouts and also send those telepathically to Hiei." "Very well. This is the only time I will do something like this. But I will help you until you find her and her safety is insured [now I'm becoming soft]." "Thank you Murkuro [who would have thought that Murkuro would help. Botan I'm on my way, wherever you are. I promise I will save you, and I will make you mine forever when I find you. I promise.]" "Now get on your way, I will send a message to Reikai right away concerning the girl's messages. I want this to be over with as soon as possible [I don't want to be soft anymore than I have to.] so you can all be on your way. Goodbye and good luck" "Good luck? Hn. Murkuro I think you're getting soft." "So are you Hiei." "What are you talking about?" "I read your mind. You were the one that told Kurama to request the girls messages to be taken somewhere safe. Don't lie either, I read your mind." "Hahahaha!!! Shorty has feelings for Hinageshi!!! Hashanah!!!"

Everyone hit Kuwabara and then they went on their way. Murkuro immediately went and wrote a note for Reikai like she said she would. It seemed that things were going good for the Reikai Tantei.

****

How was that? Confusing? Or good? Don't forget to read and review. Laterz all!


	12. Review

**__**

Allright everyone, I'm a little stuck right now. I have an idea, but I want 30 reviews before I update. I already have 23 so it shouldn't be too hard to get 30. Once I get 30, I'll see what I can do.


	13. Let the Battle Begin

****

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I don't feel like writing any more stupid crappy notes anymore… so on to the story!!!

I don't own YYH or any of the characters.

[ ] thoughts

" " talking

* * telepathy

( ) author's notes

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Recapr of what happened last time:

"Hahahaha!!! Shorty has feelings for Hinageshi!!! Hashanah!!!"

Everyone hit Kuwabara and then they went on their way. Murkuro immediately went and wrote a note for Reikai like she said she would. It seemed that things were going good for the Reikai Tantei.

__

With the girls in their cell

"Botan?" "Yes Yukina?" "Where are we?" "I don't know." "WHAT? IT'S BEEN ATLEAST A YEAR AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHERE WE ARE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART AT THIS KIND OF STUFF BOTANN?!!!" "Calm down keiko. And by the way, it hasn't been a year. I've been here for about a month now, and you all have been here for about three weeks." "IT'S THE SAME THING BOTANN!!! WHAT IF YUSUKE NEVER COMES TO GET ME?!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" The strange kidnapper came to the cell "Shut-up now, before I decide to sacrifice you. Your prince charming is coming, so just be quiet. Afterall, it's not you I need." "THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OVERSIZED BABOON?!!!" Girl, it would do you good not to go calling me names. You're merely bait to get the Tantei here. Once they're here then I can make my request, I don't care about you, you're not my problem." And with that, the shadow left. "Botn, you still haven't told us who that is." "I can't tell you Shizuru. Because it's impossible for him to be who I think he is." "That's a he? No eay!! I thought it was a girl with a messed up face." "No. I'm pretty sure I know who he is, but it's absolutely impossible, unless someone is messing with fate." "Messing with faet?" "Yes. Messing with fate. Trust me. I'm a ferry girl, I should know of these things, but this is completely new to me. He shouldn't be alive." "He shouldn't be alive?" "He's supposed to be dead." "YOU MEAN WE'RE BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY A GHOST THAT YOU SUPPOSEDLY KNOW THAT SHOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW, JUST SO THE BOYS WILL COME AND SAVE US AND HE CAN MAKE HIS REQUEST?!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR ,IND BOTANN?!! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!!" "Yes. Because it's true, no matter what you say."

__

With the boys

"Kurama, are you okay?" "Of course Yuseke. Why wouldn't I be?" "Because you're even more quiet than usual, and you haven't corrected Kuwabara on his horrible grammar yet." "I'm just worried about Botan, that's all. Don't worry about it." "Yeah I know what you mean. I'm worried about Keiko too. Do you think they're going to hurt her?" "No." "Are you sure?" "No." "Is that all you're going to say Kurama?" "Maybe." "Fine. Where are we going anyway?" "Deeper." "Deeper?" "Yes deeper into the heart of Makai, to a place where very few demons dare to go. If I'm right, the girls are going to be held there, becaue whoever kidnapped them, isn't going to expect anyone else to go there and take them." "Huh? What was that?" "I said that no demon is dumb enough to walk through here just for a meal." "Meal?" "The girls would be considred a meal to demons." "Oh, ok…WHAT?" "Shut-up Yuseke. I don't want them to know we're here yet."

"Too late. So this is the Tantei? The group Koenma sent to save his beloved ferry fril? Is that right?" "We are the Tantei, and we are here to sav the girls, but Koenma didn't send us, we don't have any idea where he is." "Darn, what a shame." "Now show yourself." "Very well. You might as well get used to me becase I will be leading through the cave, and to the lair. There will be fights in each of the rooms, and I warn you, there a lot of rooms. Do not think lowly of our fighters either. There is more than meets the eye." The voice belonged to a young female kitsune. She was tall and lean, almost the same sixe as Botan. She had silver hair, red eyes, and her tail was the silver/golden. She was smirking an almost Hiei-like smirk, rather than smiling. "Since we're going to be stuck with eadh other for a while, why don't you tell me a litle bit about yourselves? Hm?" "No." "No?" "You hearf me, no. you're going to take us through the cave and to the lair now. Is that clear?" "Sutpid ningen, I don't think you understand, you are in absolutely no position to tell me what to do." There was a bright light and instead of the Suiichi-Kurama that everyone was used to, there stood youko Kurama. "I don't think you understand. You will take us there now, is that clear?" "Very well, but for a small price. I still want to get to know you, but only you, and all of you. What do you say?" Kurama growled a very vicious growl and the girl immediately backed off. "Fine then, but you're going o regret that honey." Kurama switched back to his ningen form in the blink of an eye. *kitsune, how did you do that?* *I don't know. I just was having another one of those inner conflicts and youko said he wanted out so I just sort of let him out.* "Come on boys." Kuwabara, who was still somewhat shocked that the girl was very beaitful, finally broke out of his daze.

"So what's your name? Mine is Kuwabara." "The name's naomi." "Whenever the two of you are done flirting I'd like to hurry up and get down to the lair. I don't want Botan to have to wait much longer." "Very well then, let's go." Naomi led them down a carefully concealed staricase, and to the entrance of a door. But before she opened the door she looked at them with a warning look.

"Beyond this door is the first of your challenges. I will now tell you how these work. When we reach a door, I will tell you about your challenge, some will be easy fights while others will much harder. You will then have one minute to choose your figher, if when I ask you have not chosen your fighter, your fighter will be chosen for you. It is always a fight to the death. It is also always one on one. If your fighter should fail and die you will be given one minuite to chose a new fighter. If you haven't chosen a fighter by the time I ask, your fighter will be chosen for you. You cannot interfere. You may shout and cheer or give warnings, but any form of interfering with the match will cause you each to have a one on one match with all of our guardians. This is a sure death. When the door is opened the fighter will go into the center of the room while the rest will follow me to a side to watch the fight. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded yes. "Good. Your first match, the one behind this door, is with the wolf demon Jiango. He is extremely fast and is much smarter than your average wolf. This fight will take place in a closed ring, meaning you may not use spirit energy attacks. This will test your speed and strength in basic fighting techniques such as punching, kcking, charging, and tackling. You now have one minute to choose your fighter." After the minute was over. "Have you chosen your fighter?" Evryone nodded yes. "Good, then let's begin." Naomi opened the foor.

The room was very large with a black floor, a black ceiling, black walls, and no windows. There was enough light so as to not blind the fighters and to give them a goow view od the entire room. Yuseke walked into the center of the room while the others followed naomi to one of the side walls.


	14. Update News

****

Sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm really busy right now, and my computer isn't working right, so it has to be fixed. I'm at a friend's house right now using her computer just so I can give you all this note. I'll update as soon as I can. Any note, comments, suggestions, ideas, flames, of whatever, you can always email to me if you want to. Luv you all, and I promise I will update as soon as I can.


	15. I'm Back!

All right everyone, just wanted to let you know that my computer is working again and I will be updating as soon as possible now. I'm soooooooo… sorry I couldn't update sooner, but this stupid computer of mine kept crashing on me. Now that it is fixed I can resume writing my stories. Thank you all sooooo… much for not cursing me out for not updating. And even if you did curse me out, it's okay, I understand. Just wanted to let you know that. And I also got some recommendations from my cousin so I'm gonna take a look at those stories also. Laterz all. Luv u!!


	16. The First Battle

****

I'm back!!! Thank you for all being soo patient with me!! When I finally got my computer fixed, my cousin needed help with her fics. She absolutely psycho!! Yep…but that's okay. Here it is now finally!! The chapter you've all been waiting for forever. Now if the fight is bad don't blame me it's supposed to suck, it is after all, the first fight out of many, so it's going to be a quick and boring fight, hehehe… and now on to the story!

I don't own YYH or any of the characters, but you all already know that, don't you?

" "=talking

* *=telepathy

( )=thoughts

[ ]=author's notes, if there are going to be any.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Recap of what happened last time:

The room was very large with a black floor, a black ceiling, black walls, and no windows. There was enough light so as to not blind the fighters and to give them a good view of the entire room. Yuseke walked into the center of the room while the others followed Naomi to one of the side walls. "Jiango please step into the ring."

A very ugly looking demon walked into the center of the room and took place in front of Yuseke. He had yellow eyes and brown skin. His fur, or hair or whatever is was, was a very dull shade of gray and his claws were very long and sharp. He was tall and lean, and was giving Yuseke a very intimidating look. "Fighters take positions. Let the games begin!"

Yusuke could tell he was not the type to play around just by looking at him. While he was staring, trying to find a weakness, he did not realize that Jiango had moved positions somewhat. When he finally did realize it, it was too late for him to dodge, and Jiango's claws went across his stomach creating a painfully deep gash. But that did not deter him from his goal. (I have to win, if I don't win then it'll be even harder to get Botan back, but does this guy even have a weakness?)

Jiango continued to punch and kick and scratch Yusuke until he got punched in the face. "So I take it that big ugly thing you call a face is your soft spot, huh?" This infuriated Jiango so much that he powered up to a power level that was almost as high as toguro. (damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, makes no difference to me.) Jiango and Yusuke continued to punch and kick each other at such a rate that the others were having trouble seeing them anymore.

"Naomi, do you see that?" "See what?" "You're Jiango is no match for the detective. Perhaps you should just allow us to go into the next room and let those two bakas settle everything on their own." "No. The rules stay Jaganshi. You are not leaving until Jiango is dead. And that is not going to happen any time soon." Naomi smirked, but no sooner had she said that and Jiango came crashing through the wall between her and Hiei. "You were saying Kitsuna?" "Hn. You got lucky is all." "Let us through the next door onna before I decide to chop your head off and find my own damn way." "Feisty, now I can see why Murkuro likes you so much." Hiei's face somewhat tinged with pink. "But now is not the time for idle chit-chat. Very well, I shall take you through to the next door now."

Naomi walked first with Kurama directly behind her, and Hiei directly behind him. Then came Yuseke, Karasu, and then Kuwabara. They were lead down several staircases and stopped in front of what seemed to be a dungeon door.

"This is your next fight. This fighter is known as the Spirit Master. He once fought against the infamous Genkai and lost his life. He was revived somehow and has managed to learn skills similar to hers, but more powerful. Please choose your fighter."

The five began to whisper amongst themselves. "If he uses attacks similar to Genkai's, we want to use someone who is familiar with her attacks and can block them."

"Have you chosen your fighter?" They all nodded. "Very well then. When we walk in will the fighter step into the center of the circle and the others will follow me to the sidelines."

They all walked into the room. It, unlike the last room, was extremely bright, almost to the point where it was blinding. The floor was made of ice, and in the center of the room there was a circle. Hiei walked into the circle while the others followed Naomi towards the benches along one of the side walls. "Spirit Master, please come out so that the rules may be established and the fight may begin."

Smoke filled the room and when it vanished there stood a short old man. He was bald and had pointy ears. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his face was wrinkled.

"Now before this match begins, I'd like to ensure that you all know the rules. No interfering with the match for all of you on the sidelines, or you will most likely be killed. But for you fighters inside the circle. You will be disqualified and will have to face all of the guardians if you step out of the circle Jaganshi. But in the case of Spirit Master, he will be forced to battle all of you at once. You can use any weapon or attack, but if you touch a weapon after it has gone out of bounds, then you will be disqualified. Fighters take your positions, and let the match begin!"

****

Sorry it took forever to get this up, like I said earlier. Plus I have to somewhat help my cousin on her fics, and she's absolutely psychotic. Well hope you enjoyed somewhat, and like I said earlier, this fight was supposed to suck. I have my reasons, and you'll see later. If you would like to write a fight scene for this fight between Hiei and the mysterious Spirit Master, feel free to and email it to me. If you would like your character included as one of the master guardians, feel free to email me with everything I need to know about them. Any questions, comments, or whatever, you can email those to me too, I don't mind!! Don't forget to read and review. Thanx!!! Luv u all, laterz!


	17. More Update News

I won't be able to update for a while, my computer is messing up again blah, I hate it. I'm going to get a new one. Plus I'm sort a helping my cousin with her Dark Cloud fic, which is absolutely crazy. She has to redo the entire thing. Hehehe…and I'm stuck. I don't know what to right for the next fight. If any of you have ideas for what could happen in the next fight let me know please. It has to be a quick fight though, and it has to be extremely easy for Hiei to win. I have my reasons. And I'm not going to tell any of you because it's going to all come together in the next chapters. I have it all planned out, I just don't know how to write it. I'll update within the next week though, I don't know how soon. I will update within the week, I promise! I'll just go to my cousin's house and kick her off her computer so I can update. Who knows, I might update before this weekend, or on this weekend. You know what? I'm just going to start the next fight tonight and if I finish it, I finish it and I'll update it, and then this note will be outdated, and if I don't finish it, I don't finish it, and this note will not be outdated. Hehehe…is that confusing you? Well if not then that's good, but if it is confusing you I'm sorry, but it's confusing me too.

Hehehe…thanks for being so patient with me. I really don't deserve it. 

Well I have everything planned out on what's going to happen, but I now just have to write it. So I might update a lot really soon, or a little in a long time, I don't know. Just keep on reviewing. Thanks. I love you all!!! Really, I mean it!!


	18. Spirit Master

****

Yeah!! I'm back now, my computer is finally working, for real this time!! I'm soo happy!! This chapter is going to be another sucky battle, so don't get mad at me if it really sucks, because it's supposed to!! I have a good reason too, but you're going to have to wait to find out what the reason is.

I don't own YYH or any of the characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time:

They all walked into the room. It, unlike the last room, was extremely bright, almost to the point where it was blinding. The floor was made of ice, and in the center of the room there was a circle. Hiei walked into the circle while the others followed Naomi towards the benches along one of the side walls. "Spirit Master, please come out so that the rules may be established and the fight may begin."

Smoke filled the room and when it vanished there stood a short old man. He was bald and had pointy ears. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his face was wrinkled.

"Now before this match begins, I'd like to ensure that you all know the rules. No interfering with the match for all of you on the sidelines, or you will most likely be killed. But for you fighters inside the circle. You will be disqualified and will have to face all of the guardians if you step out of the circle Jaganshi. But in the case of Spirit Master, he will be forced to battle all of you at once. You can use any weapon or attack, but if you touch a weapon after it has gone out of bounds, then you will be disqualified. Fighters take your positions, and let the match begin!"

Hiei began to power up right away, along with the mysterious Spirit Master. Soon after they began powering up, Spirit Master began run around the circle, creating a misty fog to hide himself while he began a more powerful version of the spirit wave attack. While Spirit Master began the spirit wave Hiei began his Dragon of the Darkness flames. Both unleashed their attacks at the same time, and, to everyone's surprise, the attacks consumed each other. Neither fighter was prepared for their attack to be disintegrated, as both had used all of their spirit energy.

The fighters looked at each other in shock and nothing was said or done until the Spirit Master opened his mouth. "You have a lot of power for such a little boy" Hiei's eyes flared when he heard the word little. He unsheathed his katana and began running like lightning. Spirit Master, however, saw him and punched him as he was about to strike. Hiei fell back, but his katana still struck across the head of the Spirit Master. His hair, what little there was to begin with, all fell off. "You will pay for that little boy." "Don't ever call me little!!" And with that, Hiei struck him in the heart. Spirit Master began to die, but before his life ended he whispered words of warning and wisdom that only Hiei could hear. "Do not be foolish and assume all of the fighters are easy to beat. You are strong, no doubt, but strength is not all it takes to win. If you came for the blue-haired girl do not let your anger blind you. All will be lost if that happens. When the time comes you will see her." Spirit Master then died. Hiei was relaying the message to Kurama through telepathy since they did not want naomi to hear.

"That was uncalled for! Spirit Master was supposed to win! He's one of our strongest fighters, but maybe he lost because he's old and stupid. You just got lucky again, that's all. But your time will come, and you will fall, all of you. But for you [she pointed at Kurama] I could make an exception and allow you to live, the only exception being that you have to become my mate, but you already agree to that, afterall who could resist my sexuality?" Hiei, Kurama, Karasu, and Yuseke all gagged, while Kuwabara didn't because he wasn't paying attention and didn't hear what naomi had said.

"Are all of you gay or something?" Everyone's eyes bugged out. Kurama was the first one to regain his composure. "I happen to have a mate, same with the other four. Though Karasu, I don't know about him." "I AM NOT GAY!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING SUCH A THING!!" "Ok, ok, geez. Well to the next area." "Don't you mean the next door?" "No. There will not be another door next. Not until after you see something." "See what?" "Just be patient."

Naomi led them down a path that took them through what seemed to be a forest. "Right at home, eh kitsune?" "Almost. But there's only one thing missing." "Hn. The baka onna." "Hiei, what did I tell you about calling her that?" "Hn."

After the group walked a while longer, they ended up in what seemed to be a meadow. "How the hell is all of this here onna?" "Well, this is a whole different world down here, it's only buried secretly." "Hn." "Here we are, this is where we're going to be for a while." naomi got a devilish smirk on her face, which made the Tantei rather edgy, especially when they saw some figures walking from the other side.

****

Please read and review!!

Well this chapter sucked didn't it? If it did, well it was supposed to be kinda bad, but not really bad, and I'm sorry!! Really I am!! Well, in the next chapter, I'm going to try and put some of the loose ends together.

If you like Dark Cloud and/or Dark Cloud 2, my cousin is writing a fic, but I think it's a high school fic where they're all normal teenagers. It's supposed to be a Seda/Ruby fic I think. But whatever. It's called That Magic Year, so check it out won't ya? Laterz all.


	19. Crimes of Passion

****

So are you all ready for this chapter? There isn't going to be fight this time. And this chapter probably is going to suck, but I don't want it to. I just seem to get random ideas for this story and then I like them, but don't know how to realistically use them, you know? But then again, who says this has to be realistic? I want to thank all of you that reviewed. And for all of you that still like this story and have given me good reason to keep writing, even if my writing isn't as good as before, thank you. I couldn't keep doing this without you!! I love you. Well enough mushy-mushy crap, and on to the story. By the way, this chapter is going to tie some loose ends that I left before and is going to really tell the whole story about why things are happening the way they are. I don't know if I'm going to have more filler fights. It all depends on how I end up writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters, but you already know that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time:

After the group walked a while longer, they ended up in what seemed to be a meadow. "How the hell is all of this here onna?" "Well, this is a whole different world down here, it's only buried secretly." "Hn." "Here we are, this is where we're going to be for a while." Naomi got a devilish smirk on her face, which made the Tantei rather edgy, especially when they saw some figures walking from the other side.

When the figures got closer, it was easy to tell who they were. "Kuronue." Kurama practically growled his name out. "Speak ningen. How do you know me?" Kurama transformed into Youko. "Ah, so you are not a ningen. Come now Youko, allow us to get on with our plans." "No." "No?" "You heard me. No. Who's the other guy?" "This is my new partner, Hitarataki." "So you abandoned all we had worked for so you could become a kidnapper?" "I don't see why you are so bent on getting back this ferry onna. You even had Hiei pretend he had feelings for another deity thinking I would take her and let the other one go. Smart thinking, but not smart enough. I've hade people watching you closely, you can't pull anything past me." "So shorty doesn't have feelings for Hinageshi?" "Though I can't help but wonder why Koenma would go through so much trouble to get this deity back, when he was the one who put here in the first place." Kurama's spirit energy rose to a point that no one had ever seen before. The rest of the Tantei backed off, knowing that if you got Kurama mad, and if it involved Botan, it was best to stay out of the way.

"What did you just say?" "Why does it matter?" "Because Koenma didn't send us, in fact he told us not to come. And because this is personal." "Don't tell me you're all strung up about a little deity gone missing. You could always have naomi here if you wanted." "That little deity happens to be my mate Kuronue." Kuronue's face paled and he backed off, while Hitarataki took control of the situation.

"That's all nice Youko. But really that little trick isn't going to fool us. We've been monitoring all of your actions for the past two months, and there has been no evidence of a relationship between you and the deity. In fact, our sources tell us you have a number of females at your feet everyday that you pick and choose from, and most happen to be more attractive than the deity. Sorry Youko, but you're just not as tricky as you used to be."

Naomi decided it would be a good time to speak up, hoping that she could clear the mess up. "Well actually, Sir Kuronue, Sir Hitarataki, the deity, Botan I believe her name is, is truly his mate. The spies we sent to follow the deity and her friends, they gave me the proper information. I did not find it relevant at that point to tell you. But no matter, you will not triumph over us. Our world is the truth, the everlasting, the ultimate. We live for what we dream, and once our wish is granted you will be given your deity, and the other girls, which, mind you, were only brought for company for the deity, and as some more insurance that you would come and allow us to be given our wish."

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WISH CONSTITUTES YOU TAKING OUR MATES? WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR KURONUE?"

"Immortal life."

"FINE, BUT GIVE ME BACK MY BOTAN. KOENMA ISN'T GOING TO COME. AND SPEAKING OF KOENMA, TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT WHEN YOU SAID HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUT HER HERE."

Though the question was directed at Kuronue, hitarataki was the one who answered.

"The answer is simple. He was told that we would take any extremes necessary if he did not grant our wish. We asked him once for eternal life, just for the three of us, Kuronue, naomi, and myself. He agreed if we completed some missions. We completed the missions, and when we got back, he decided he didn't want to give us eternal life anymore. He didn't care. We told him we would work for him, it didn't matter to us, we just didn't want to die ever. He had agreed, and then went back on his word. Later we sent some spies after all of you. We found that he was in love with the girl, Botan. We decided to take the offensive and kidnap her. It was then, the night that we were to take her, that we overheard a rumor that she was engaged and that Koenma would do anything to take her back, that he couldn't allow her to be given off to someone who didn't deserve her, who didn't love her like he did. We knew he would do anything if he loved her enough. So we have waited, and waited, and still he has not come. We thought you were the ones he chose to come and rescue her. But this, this is completely unexpected. We had no idea that you, Youko, were the one stealing her away from the prince. She is rightfully his, according to him. He would do anything for her, all we did was insure that we would get our wish. We meant no harm to either you, or Hiei."

Kurama's energy was slowly rising and he was getting angrier by the second every time he heard Koenma's name, or anything having to do with Koenma.

"What do I have to do to get her back?"

"Simple. Grant our wish. That is all we ask. We only ask for a small thing, immortality for the three of us. We have even agreed to work for Reikai if we have to, as long as we don't have to die. Anything not to die."

"You sound like a pathetic weakling. Kuronue, why are you not talking. You haven't said anything since I announced that the deity is in fact my mate."

"I meant no harm Youko, like hitarataki said. If I had known she was yours, I would never had taken her."

"Yes you would have, don't lie. I hate liars."

"I just don't understand how a youkai as smart and cunning as yourself, could let himself get caught up in a mess with a messenger from Reikai. Reikai of all places. And not just any Reikai messenger, the prince's chosen!"

"But, didn't Koenma propose to my sister?"

"Yes he did Kuwabara, but we're not going to get any answers just standing here. Take me to Botan, now."

"Very well, you may see her, but that is all."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Chapter, they get to see the girls, and explain everything to them. There will be a lot of Koenma bashing, sorry but I just don't like the guy. For all of you that do like Koenma though, I'm sorry. But like I said, I just don't like him. Laterz. 


	20. Important News

****

I'm not going to be updating for another few weeks. Sorry guys. I really want to. And I will probably end up adding several chapters when I do update, to both of my stories. 

I'm really busy getting ready for everything because it's my birthday this Friday, the 24th, and I have to set everything up for my party on Halloween while still balancing school, which is really hard for me right now. I have to take chemistry and physics, and those aren't easy for me at all.

But I don't know, I might update as early as next week. I will end up adding many chapters when I update though, because all of my free time will be spent writing chapters on paper and then next week or the week after that, I will transfer those stories to the computer and update.

Happy Halloween everyone!!! 


	21. ReunitedSort Of

****

Allrighty, here we go with another chapter. And, as promised, there will be Koenma bashing. Since everybody is going to be yelling things out at random times during this chapter, I'm going to have to say who is talking, so you know who says what. This is how it's going to be done; say Yusuke says spirit gun, for example, then I would write it like this: \Yusuke\ "Spirit Gun!". Just like that. If this is still a little confusing, then I'm really sorry, really I am.

Disclaimer:How many times do I have to say this? In case you don't already know, I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the characters used, except Naomi and Hitarataki. Those two are mine, I did create those two.

And now onto the story. If you're a Koenma lover, please don't flame me because I'm going to bashing him. I don't like him, and we all have our opinions. And this is my fic so I can do whatever I want with him. And for all you Koenma haters (like me) I hope you like this chapter.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*

Last Time on Tragedy Strikes:

"I just don't understand how a youkai as smart and cunning as yourself, could let himself get caught up in a mess with a messenger from Reikai. Reikai of all places. And not just any Reikai messenger, the prince's chosen!"

"But, didn't Koenma propose to my sister?"

"Yes he did Kuwabara, but we're not going to get any answers just standing here. Take me to Botan, now."

"Very well, you may see her, but that is all."

"Good." Kurama switched from being Youko Kurama, to Suiichi-Kurama. Kuronue, Hitarataki, and Naomi all started walking to the door through which hitarataki and Kuronue originally came from. Kurama and Hiei followed closely behind, with Yusuke and Karasu hot on their tail. Kuwabara was standing still thinking about how his sister was going to feel when she heard all about this, until he realized that everyone was walking away. He ran up next to Yusuke and continued to think about his sister, and Yukina. Both of which he was going to see soon.

It did not take very long for the group to appear at the front of the cell which held the four sleeping girls. Shizuru was resting against the wall on the back of the cell, with Yukina and Keiko laying their heads on each of her shoulders. Botan was at the front of the cell, in the corner closest to the door.

\Kuronue\ "Wake up!" Botan was the first to wake up, then Yukina, Shizuru, and finally Keiko.

\Botan\ "What do you want now Kuronue? How many times have I told you to let me sleep when I'm trying to sleep. You were nice enough to give me a piece of crap blanket, now be nice enough to let me sleep a little!! ^Botan saw all of the people at the front of the cell looking in at her^ hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama……Kurama? You're here!! I knew you'd come for me!! You did come for me didn't you?"

Kurama just chuckled in response. \Kurama\ "Of course love. Who else would I come for?"

\Botan\ "And Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei! I never thought I'd be so happy to see all of you. But what's he doing here? Kurama, why is that asshole with you?"

\Keiko\ "Botan!! What did I tell you about using such bad language? Honestly Kurama, ever since we got here all we've really heard from her is cussing and crying. And Yusuke what are you doing just standing there? Beat the crap out of the bad guys and get me out of here!! And do it quickly, I don't think I can stand being in here for another minute."

\Yusuke\ "Sorry Keiko, but we can't. not yet at least. They have agreed to let you out, but only under certain circumstances. As for Karasu being with us, he wanted a fight with Kurama, but Kurama was so hell-bent on getting you back Botan, that he refused to fight Karasu. So Karasu decided to tag along and help us get you out, just so he could have a fight with Kurama."

\Shizuru\ "It must mean a lot then huh? To have a fight with Kurama."

\Karasu\ "It does. I want revenge for him being able to beat me in the Dark Tournament. If he can beat me again, then I'll leave everyone alone."

\Botan\ "What if, by some miracle, he doesn't beat you? Then what happens"

\Karasu\ "He dies, you become mine."

\Kurama\ "I never agreed to that."

\Karasu\ "You don't have to. You'll be dead."

\Botan\ trying to change the subject "So how did you find us. Did Koenma send you?"

Kurama's spirit energy rose once again and surpassed what it had been at just a few minutes before.

\Hiei\ "Hn. He's the reason you're here onna."

\Botan\ "What?"

\Yukina\ "But what about us? Are we here because of Koenma also?"

\naomi\ "No. you three were brought here so that she would have some company, other than us three, while she was here, however long that may be. We will let the three of you go, as soon as our demands are met."

\Keiko\ "Yusuke Urameshi! You better meet those demands right now!!"

\Kuwabara\ "He can't. none of us can. Only Koenma can."

\Yukina\ "What do you mean?"

\Kuwabara\ "Sis, Koenma played you. He's truly in love with Botan."

\hitarataki\ "Allow me to elaborate. As I was telling them before, Koenma had promised the three of us eternal life should be complete some missions. We completed the missions and he denied promising us. We even offered to work for Reikai, as long as we did not die ever. Even though he had promised us many times eternal life, he shunned us away after we had completed our tasks. Before we left, we warned him that we would take any means necessary to get what we were promised."

\Kuronue\ "We sent out spies after coming here and forming a group. They were to get information on all of the Tantei and Koenma, and report to naomi."

\naomi\ "Through our spy network we discovered that Koenma had chosen you, Botan, to be his bride, after finding out that you were already engaged. He talked about no one ever being able to love you like he does, and from the information we were given, we decided that he would do anything to be with you.

\Botan\ "So I was merely taken so that Koenma would come and grant your wish, and then you would set me free?"

\Kuronue\ "True. But he did not come as quickly as we thought he would. That is why we took the other three. so they could keep you company and you would not annoy us. Unfortunately, he still has not come.

\Keiko\ "Why that stupid, selfish, mother-

\Shizuru\ "Keiko! Not in front of Yukina!!"

\Yukina\ "It's okay. Let her say whatever she wants to about that no good dirty piece of trash. I hope he dies!!

\Keiko\ "Yeah! The nerve of that toddler! Just who does he think he is?! Trying to take you away from Kurama, everyone knows you two are meant to be. And then lying to Shizuru and playing her, playing all of us. Why that trashy asshole! I hope you die and burn in hell, and then I'll kill myself just to follow you down in hell and torture you forever you bastard!!!

Everyone was shocked at Keiko's choice of words, none of them had ever heard her say anything, anywhere along those lines, until just now.

\Botan\ "I still can't believe Koenma would that.

\Keiko\ "Oh quit moping about Botan. I'm sure that that's exactly what that jerk-off wants you to do.

\Shizuru\ "Go Keiko. I'll tell you what, after Kurama kills him, I'll help you torture him forever in hell.

\Kuwabara\ "I'm sorry sis.

\Yusuke\ "Don't be sorry Kuwabaka. Get revenge.

\Hiei\ "Now you're talking my language detective.

\Kurama\ "Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru. I promise I'll get you guys out of here. But only after Koenma grants their wish, and I kill him, and I kill Karasu, then I'll let you all out. I don't want you to get involved in any of it.

\Karasu\ "Who said you were going to kill me?

\Botan\ "Kurama can kick your ass any time!! Oh, and after you die and go to hell to burn for all eternity, which I can guarantee you will, make sure you give a special hello to Koenma for me, would you?

\Karasu\ "If I die, then I'll gladly do that for you.

\Keiko\ "You know, that dirty asshole had his chance. He didn't want you then. He still doesn't want you. He just doesn't like Kurama.

\Shizuru\ "Never has liked him. That's the only reason why he's trying to take Botan away.

\Yukina\ "You really think so?"

\naomi\ "I wouldn't doubt it. Though I myself cannot believe that you, his loyal subjects, would all talk about him in such a manner."

\hitarataki\ "Yes. Now my dear deity, have you heard nothing from Koenma?

\Botan\ "Nothing."

\Kuronue\ "Not even on your communicator?"

\Botan\ "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU??!!! NO MEANS NO YOU BAKA!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUKO EVER MANAGED TO PUT UP WITH SUCH AN ANNOYING BEING SUCH AS YOURSELF!!"

\Kuronue\ "What about you onna. You're not exactly the shy and quiet type yourself.

\Botan\ "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY YOU ASSHOLE?!! YOU NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CRY!!! YOU JERK!! YOU WANT ME TO CRY DON'T YOU? YOU ENJOY SEEING PEOPLE SAD DON'T YOU?!! SAY IT!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SAY IT!! SAY YOU HATE ME!! I KNOW YOU DO!!! YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO CRY IF YOU DIDN'T HATE ME!! YOU DO HATE ME DON'T YOU?!!"

\Yusuke\ "Now you've done it. None of you have ever seen Botan truly sad."

\Kuronue\ "OH, and I suppose you have?"

\Yusuke\ "Exactly. I've known her way longer than any of you."

\hitarataki\ "I'm sick of this. Everyday you make her cry one way or another. Get Koenma here now before I go out of my mind!!"

\Kurama\ "You've made her cry?"

\Yukina\ "It's not their fault Kurama-kun. She's been very sad since she hasn't gotten to see you. Every time they mentioned you she started crying. She's missed you. It wasn't their fault. Miss naomi was only giving her hourly reports on your progress and everything else going on. Please don't get mad at them. It really wasn't their fault.

\Kurama\ "Fine. I won't… yet."

Kuronue, Naomi, and hitarataki all gulped.

\hitarataki\ "I'm tired of this. Naomi."

\naomi\ "yes sir?"

\hitarataki\ "If Koenma won't come to us, we'll just have to give him more incentive."

\Botan\ "What are you thinking?"

\Kuronue\ "You said he hates Kurama."

\Shizuru\ "And he hates Youko more."

\Keiko\ "He doesn't want Botan near Kurama because he thinks Kurama will hurt her."

\Yukina\ "He doesn't like seeing Botan crying"

\Kuwabara\ "He especially doesn't like to see her cry because of Kurama."

\Yusuke\ "So you make him think Kurama is hurting Botan."

\Hiei\ "You make him see Youko doing something and Botan screaming for help."

\Kurama\ "You make sure he not only hears, but also see."

\naomi\ "which will make him come quickly."

\Karasu\ "He'll immediately be trapped if you do it right."

\hitarataki\ "We'll get our wish, you'll get to kill him, and everyone will be happy, well as happy as youkai can get."

\Botan\ "So how do we start?"

\Shizuru\ "What do we do?"

\Yukina\ "What's the entire plan?"

\Keiko\ "Where is this all happening?"

\naomi\ "I've got a plan, and it will take all of you to act very well."

\Hiei\ "Hn. Fine. If it means I get to kill him."

\Botan\ "ABSOLUTELY NOT HIEI JAGANSHI!!! IF ANYONE IS KILLING KOENMA IT'S GONNA BE ME!! YOU GOT THAT?"

\Hiei\ "hn. Kitsune, your mate just threatened me."

\Yukina\ "Can we start now? I want to get out of this cell and back to Genkai. She's probably very worried and very lonely.

\Kuronue\ "Ok. This is how we'll do it…"

****

How was this? I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please review!!! Thanks. Bye everyone!!


End file.
